maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Magician
A magician is one of the five class archetype that other jobs in MapleStory draw from. They make use of unrivaled magical power to attack foes from a variety of ranges, usually in the interest of backing up comrades and keeping foes from all directions at a safe distance. Boasting a magic attack level greater than any of the other classes, the broadness of their potential is such that upon 2nd job advancement, a magician must choose to specialize, branching into either Ice/Lightning (I/L Wizard), Fire/Poison (F/P Wizard), or Holy Magic (Bishop). All Magician Explorers specialize in wands or staffs as primary weapons, and shields or Magic Books as secondary weapons. Job Advancements 1st Job When the player reaches level 10 as a Beginner, aspiring Magicians can go to the Magic Library in Ellinia and talk to Grendel the Really Old, who will advance the player to a Magician. The player will be given an HP and MP boost, as well as a basic magician weapon. 2nd Job Once a Magician reaches level 30, he/she can return to the Magic Library and talk to Grendel the Really Old. He will give the player a choice between Wizard (Fire, Poison), Wizard (Ice, Lightning), or Cleric, and will allow the player into another map with the task to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the Zombie Lupin inside. Once the Dark Marbles have been obtained, return to Grendel the Really Old to advance to either a Fire/Poison Wizard, Ice/Lightning Wizard, or Cleric, depending on the player's choice. 3rd Job Upon reaching level 60, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Grendel the Really Old. After speaking to him, the player must head to the Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Robeira. She will send the player off to defeat Grendel the Really Old's Clone, where the player will need to go to Ice Valley II. Once the player reaches Ice Valley II, they will need to talk to Jeff, who will send the player to Sharp Cliff I. Enter the middle portal on the bottom (indicated by a stone) to access Holy Ground at the Snowfield and click on the Holy Stone at the bottom of the map, which will send the player to another dimension. Once there, walk to the right portal to enter the Dimensional World, and defeat Grendel the Really Old's Clone inside to collect the Black Charm. Return to Robeira with the quest item in hand for a classy new job title and a new set of flashy skills. 4th Job After reaching level 100, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Robeira. After speaking to her, the player must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest (which can be accessed by walking to Valley of the Antelope 1 and entering the portal on the top right (indicated by a wooden face-like structure) to meet Gritto. He will give the player the task to kill one Manon, Herald of Heroes and one Griffey Herald of Heroes to obtain Heroic Pentagon and Heroic Star, respectively. Return to Gritto and then speak to him again to advance. Gallery Artwork ClassArtwork Magician (Original).png|Original Magician artwork Artwork_Magician_0A.png|Transition Magician Artwork Artwork Magician 1M.png|Magician (Male) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also I/L artwork Artwork Magician 1F.png|Magician (Female) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also F/P artwork Artwork Bishop.png|Bishop artwork ClassArtwork Magician (Jump, Female).png|Magician artwork after Jump! Artwork MageTW.png|Magician artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp ClassArtwork Magician (RED, Female).png|Current Magician artwork after RED Selection buttons ChangeBtn FirePoison.png|Arch Mage(Fire,Poison) selection button ChangeBtn IceLightning.png|Arch Mage(Ice,Lightning) selection button ChangeBtn Bishop.png|Bishop selection button Category:Classes Category:Explorers Category:Magicians